


Drabble.

by Wiatrzyca



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Tragic Romance
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:27:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24753154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiatrzyca/pseuds/Wiatrzyca
Summary: Pierwszy z kolejnych drabli. Nielineranie i dramatyczniej.
Relationships: Fen'Harel | Solas/Female Lavellan
Kudos: 2





	1. I w proch się obrócisz.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eternalnavigator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalnavigator/gifts).



Nawet będąc bogiem można popełnić swiętokradztwo. Miał w tym wprawę. To, miało być największe, najbardziej samolubne i okrutne. 

Wiedział, że stać go na to w momencie, gdy skonała pod sztandarem nieistniejącej Inkwizycji. Jego ludzie mieli rozkaz zabijać bez litości, ale nie ją. Miała przeżyć. Nie przewidział, że jego najlepsza oficer z uśmiechem tryumfu na ustach i fanatycznym oddaniem podetnie jej gardło i przebije serce. Serce jego vehnan. 

Przypadł do wiarołomnej adiutant. Chwycił za gardło pozbawiając tchu i dławiąc słowa protestu. 

\- Zapłacisz za to - warknął i cisnął o ziemię z wściekłością. Zakuć ja i odstawić do celi. Natychmiast - rozkazał. Widział jak martwe ciało Lavellan wynosi na rękach Dorian, a Kassandra ubezpieczała w drodze do wojennego obozowiska.

Pod katedrą w Kirkwall zebrały się tłumy. Bez trudu zupełnie anonimowy, nie rozpoznany przedarł się pod wrota świątyni. Tam dołączyło do niego kilka zakapturzonych postaci. Jedna z nich popychała przed sobą skrępowaną powrozem elfkę. Odrzwia otworzyły się z hukiem. Wkroczył bezceremonialnie do środka, odrzucił z głowy kaptur. Szlachta tłumnie zgromadzona w środku zaszemrała, by ucichnąć nagle rozpoznając intruza. Bez przeszkód doszedł niemal do samego ołtarza. 

Nikt nie zastąpił mu drogi. Członkowie Wewnętrznego Kręgu patrzyli w niechętnym przyzwoleniu, ja idzie ku stopniom wprost na ukwiecony katafalk. Ciężki, odurzający zapach wielkiej ilości kwiatów zmieszany z wonią świec i kadzidła, czuć było niemal od progu. Zanim na dobre zbliżył się do trumny, odwrócił się na moment do zgromadzonych: 

\- Przywiodłem wam zabójczynię! - Na te słowa elf prowadzący związaną postronkiem kobietę, pchnął ją brutalnie na środek świątyni. - Zrobicie z nią co chcecie.  
Jej los jest mi obojętny. 

Po tych słowach odwrócił się do leżącej na marach inkwizytorki. Bez sentymentów odrzucał wieńce - kwiatowe dowody miłości mieszkańców Thedas. Zerwał srebrzysty całun z herbem Inkwizycji, którymi była przykryta, odrzucił ciężkie, złote monety, którymi ktoś - najpewniej Leliana, zakrył jej powieki. Nie zwracał uwagi na krzyki oburzenia. Przez odurzający zapach ziół i olejków przebijała się woń martwego ciała. Dotknął jej twarzy. Wyostrzonej przez śmierć, zimnej i bladej. Niemal marmurowej. Ust, na których złożył pocałunek. Na jej piersi spoczywała laska maga i inkwizycyjne regalia. Rzucił wszystko na podłogę. Wziął jej sztywne dłonie w swoje, całując każdy palec. Po chwili podniósł martwe, zapadłe w sobie ciało i przycisnął do piersi. Drugą ręką rozerwał kosztowny materiał sukni. Znalazł to, czego szukał. Wepchnął palce w miejsce, gdzie pchnął ja miecz. Wydłubał z rany zioła i wypełniające ją bandaże, na to miejsce włożył małą, jąrzącą się złoto zielonym światłem kulę. Najpierw szeptem, potem co raz głośniej zaczął recytować magiczną inkantację. Gdy skończył, zgromadzeni mogliby przysiąc, że katedralne szyby drżały w oknach. Ostrożnie odłożył ciało na miejsce. Cofnął o parę kroków. Zamknął oczy. Nie czekał długo. Po chwili po wielkiej sali przytoczył się krzyk przerażenia. Otworzył oczy. Inkwizyorka wstawała z martwych. Sztywno, jak zepsuta lalka, której stawy stawiały opór, a otwarte z nagła oczy straciły błękitnej kolor. Powiodła martwym wzrokiem po sali. Spojrzała na stojącego przed nią mężczyznę wyciągającego do niej dłoń w pomocnym, zapraszającym geście. 

Zacisnęła palce na jego dłoni. Były zimne i szorstkie. Szła sztywno, niezgrabnie. Złapał ją mocno w talii, żeby się nie przewróciła. Nie była tym, czego się spodziewał.Tą ciepłą żywiołową istotą, której ducha nie można było złamać, a z której teraz pozostał jedynie drobny okruchu, który nie odszedł jeszcze na dobre do Pustki. Artefakt nie przywrócił mu tego, co pragnął. Jego magia znowu zawiodła. 

\- Vehnan - wyszeptał. 

Patrzyła. Obcym i zastygłym, owadzim wzrokiem. Przyglądała, przekrzywiając głowę pod dziwnym kątem. Omiotła niewidzącymi oczyma katedrę. Zrozumiała.Tą resztką wolnej woli i magi, która pozostała w zepsutym śmiercią ciele. Otworzyła usta. Zamiast dźwięków, sylab i liter, z jej gardła wydobył się pisk. Uszkodzone struny głosowe były tak samo martwe jak jej oczy. Wyciągnęła sztywną rękę ku jego tali, przy której, na pasku wisiał kord. Wyjęła go i wbiła sobie w brzuch. Na jej dłoniach, palcach i odzieniu nie pojawiła się nawet najmniejsza kropla krwi. Rozłożyła bezradnie ręce, kord z brzdękiem upadł na podłogę, a jej pusty wzrok ponownie powędrował ku jego twarzy. 

Zrozumiał. Patrząc na to, co przed momentem stworzył, dowiódł jedynie, że nie oszuka przeznaczenia. Nie nagnie reguł wszechświata i nie okpi śmierci. Nawet wolą i magią evanuris. 

\- Tak tego nie zrobisz, vehnan... Nie powinienem był... - zaszeptał. Wybacz mi, jeśli jeszcze potrafisz. 

Przytulił ja do siebie, bezwolną i ciężką od martwoty ciała. Na powrót włożył palce w miejsce, w którym teraz był magiczny artefakt. Z jego palców strzeli słup drobnych, zielonych płomieni. 

\- Al Rasa mala Revas. Jesteś wolna. Ma'arlath. 

Patrzył jak jego Vehnan zmienia się w snop strzelających pod sklepienie zielono złotych iskier, które nie sięgając kamiennej posadzki, obracały się w pył.


	2. Imaginacja.

Po raz kolejny przekroczył znajome progi Tarasly'an Te'las. Przemarzł w drodze, ranek był bardzo zimny. Wiedział jednak, że za bramą za sprawą tlącej się wciąż wśród starożytnych fundamentów magii, na dziedzińcu powita go ciepłe wiosenne słońce i pogoda zupełnie odmienną od mrozu i zamieci towarzyszących mu w drodze do górskiej fortecy.   
I tak w istocie było. Poczuł ogromną ulgę, że w końcu po wielu miesiącach odważył się wrócić. Zobaczyć i doświadczyć tego, za czym tak tęsknił i czego pragnął. Bez względu na cenę.   
Przywitał go znajomy kupiecki gwar i szczęk oręża. Na dolnym dziedzińcu rekruci z zacięciem ćwiczyli się w walce wręcz. Przy stodole, dłubiąc w drewnie siedział Blackwall. Skinął mu głowę w niemym powitaniu.   
Zdziwił się lekko, ale szedł dalej. Blackwall zawsze był enigmatycznym milczkiem i mrukiem.   
Potem, na górnym dziedzińcu wpadła na niego Sera, dosłownie. Szła przed siebie z odwróconą głową krzycząc coś do siedzącego na dachu karczmy i popijającego samogon, Bulla. Wpadła i zamarła z przeprosinami na ustach.   
\- Milo cię widzieć - przerwał milczenie.   
\- Pfff!! Stary elfi pryk- skrzywiła się łotrzyca - Leliana będzie zachwycona mogąc się popastwić nad tobą - dorzuciła z nieukrywaną radością.   
\- Gdzie jest Lavellan? - zapytał bez ogródek.   
Elfka wyruszyła ramionami.   
\- W rotundzie, oczywiście. -   
Najwyraźniej nie potrafił ukryć zdziwienia, bo dziewczyna dodała ze złośliwą satysfakcją w głosie: - nic się nie zmieniło od twojego zniknięcia. Prawie.   
Odwróciła się na pięcie i pobiegła w stronę karczmy krzycząc do Bulla, żeby wołał wszystkich.   
Rozejrzał się. Ruch i tumult był większy niż zwykle. Wśród spacerujących po dziedzińcu dostrzegł gości w barwach i z herbemi Fereldenu i Orlais. Służba uwijała się jak w ukropie, a z zamkowej kuchni dobiegły go pokrzykiwania zdenerwowanego kucharza.   
Skierował się do głównego wejścia. Wszedł do budynku nie niepokojony. Minął bez słowa Varrica, który zdjęty zdziwieniem zamarł w bezruchu, chyba po raz pierwszy w życiu nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć.   
Szybko, nie mogąc się doczekać przeszedł krótkim korytarzem dzielącym główny hol od rotundy.   
Siedziała przy jego biurku. Dorian stał obok dyktując jej coś w tevene i kontrolując, co pisze. Podszedł bliżej.   
\- Aneth ara ma venan.   
Wstała uśmiechając się z zaskoczeniem, ale i radością w oczach  
\- Solas? Andaran atish' an.   
Cmokneła go policzek, a właściwie powietrze nad jego uchem w przyjacielskim powitaniu. Zdziwiło go tak formalne, ale i zaskakująco miłe przywitanie.   
\- Nie wiem czym sobie zasłużyłam na tak czułe powitanie, ale mnie też miło cię widzieć, po mimo, że opuściłeś nas tak bez słowa. Wzięła go pod rękę szczebiocząc jednocześnie do Doriana. - Zawiadom proszę Lelianę, że naszą zguba się znalazła i że nie życzę sobie żadnych przesłuchań. Nie tylko w ten wyjątkowy dzień, nie życzę sobie w ogóle.   
\- O nie! Nigdzie nie idę! - zaprotestował stanowczo Vint. - Nie wybaczyłbym sobie nigdy, gdybym to przegapił. Varric - zwrócił się do stojącego w progu krasnoluda - ty to zrób!  
\- Co? Nie kpij! - łotrzyk odzyskał głos - Mam stracić temat do książki?!   
\- Zostaniesz na przyjęciu. Prawda? - Lavellan patrzyła wyczekująco. To dla mnie ważne. Zawsze byłeś dla mnie najlepszym przyjacielem, nie możesz tego przegapić. Proszę.   
Do rotundy wszedł Hawke. Skierował się w ich stronę.   
Oszalałem, pomyślał elf. Spojrzał pytająco na Doriana. Magik uśmiechał się szeroko, podejrzenie szczęśliwy i zadowolony. Skierował wzrok na Varrica, ten wzruszył ramionami. Lavellan wysuwając się z pod jego ramienia podeszła do Hawka  
\- Jesteś, kochany - wspięła się na palce i pocałowała czule bohatera z Kirkwall. Zobacz, kto wrócił i będzie świętował z nami. Pamiętasz Solasa, prawda? - Uśmiechnęła się promiennie do Hawka, który potaknął i ukłonił się, a ona ponownie odwróciła do elfa.   
\- Pobieramy się dziś. Wieczorem będzie uczta. Przylgnęła szczęśliwa do wybranka, który próbował jej wytłumaczyć, że nauka tevinterskiego może poczekać, a ostatnie poprawki krawieckie, nie. 

Solas oparł się o biurko oniemiały. Patrzył jak jego promienna venan z miłością w oczach patrzy na Hawka, a ten całuje ją w czoło. Z jaką radością czekają na ślub. To sen. Sen, powtarzał niedorzecznie w myślach, ale jawa nie przychodziła. .   
\- Chodź - Varric objął go ramieniem i wyprowadził z rotundy - Wyciszył ją na ciebie. Młody. Zabrał jej wszystkie wspomnienia o waszym związku i emocje jakie im towarzyszyły. Musiał. Cierpiała bardzo. Odmawiała posiłków. Czekała i niknęła w oczach. Cole razem z nią. Prawdę mówiąc nie tylko Duch Współczucia cierpiał. Wszyscy jej współczuliśmy. Najpierw nie chciała słyszeć o propozycji Cola, a potem przez wzgląd na nas, organizację i przede wszystkim ciebie, zdecydowała się na zapomnienie. A w chwilę potem wrócił Hawke. On nie wie, że zdobył ją dzięki Młodemu, i niech tak zostanie. Zawsze go lubiła, bez wspomnień i miłości do ciebie, pokochała. Będzie najlepiej, jak odejdziesz stąd, przyjacielu.   
Odszedł więc. Minął Blackwalla, kończącego prezent dla młodych, brodacz uśmiechnął się ze współczuciem i kiwnął głową w pożegnalnym geście. 

Minął bramę i... otworzył oczy. Budził się czując jak ból i panika, które niemal złamały mu serce, zmieniają się w niewysłowioną ulgę.


End file.
